Sing
by The Weapon Master
Summary: 10 song drabbles featuring Luffy and Nami.


Yo. WeaponMaster94 here. This is the first of many LuNa stories that will end up on this site. Anyway, this is just a collection of drabbles set to music, commonly referred to as an Ipod challenge. I encourage all those interested to take the challenge as well, if you want. For those unaware, the rules are as follows: 1) Choose a pairing 2) Take an Ipod and set it to shuffle (if you have something similar that's okay); 3) In the time it takes for the song to finish, write a drabble for that song; 4) repeat until ten are done. Alright, enough of my crap, onward to the LuNa.

Note: I don't own One Piece. Oda does a great job, I'm not gonna screw it up O_o Also none of this music was made by me, I just got it off Itunes.

Ipod Challenge: Luffy x Nami

_Sunset in July_ by 311

Luffy was currently leaning over the rail of the _Thousand Sunny_, watching his all time most favorite scene of the day. Chopper and Usopp had been forgotten, left to play tag by themselves, without the energetic rubber-man to tire them out. He had instead decided to watch his navigator splash around and enjoy herself in the surf, enjoying the shallow waters of the island they had temporarily stopped on, her form outlined by the setting sun behind her. He would probably join her in a moment, but for now he just wanted to enjoy the fact that she was so happy, and that he could observe this side of her, able to be selfish and not have to share it with anyone.

_Dance, Dance_ by Fall Out Boy

Nami had been enjoying the music that the band provided, swaying in time while remaining in her seat to a few songs, and occasionally getting up to dance to one or two. She had just finished doing so in fact, when a new song started and she heard a boisterous and familiar laugh nearby. As if on cue she felt herself grabbed by a pair of rubber arms, eagerly pulling her back towards the cheering crowd. She smirked and turned around, following the boy to the hole that had opened on the floor, knowing what her captain had in mind.

_Somewhere Only We Know_ by Keane

Nami and her captain, the infamous Straw Hat Luffy, sat on the _Thousand Sunny_, Nami resting on Luffy's lap, and said boy relaxing on the swing on the main deck. Nami sighed in content, then raised her head, giving the boy a brief kiss on the lips. Luffy broke into a small smirk, asking his navigator, "And what was that for?". Nami gave a small smile in return, and seemed to think about it for a minute. She finally replied with a simple, "Because I felt like it." Luffy laughed quietly upon hearing this, shishishi-ing for a short period. Nami's head fell onto Luffy's shoulder, where he proceeded to stroke her hair. Nami spoke, a simple, "Hey, Luffy," to get his attention. Luffy hummed slightly, showing that he was listening. "Can you think of somewhere special to just the two of us?". Luffy seemed to think about it for a second, then smiled and replied, "I don't know about you, but anyplace that I can be with you is special enough to me."

_Float On_ by Modest Mouse

Nami had always marveled at Luffy's ability to simply laugh anything off, and carry on as if it was no big deal, unless of course, it was required that Luffy be serious. When she had asked him how he was able to do so, he simply laughed his usual laugh and gave her a simple answer that blew any tough and thought out reply out of the water. "Shishishi. Well we're pirates. Like our ship, we need to be able to laugh and just keep going, no matter what happens."

_Coffee and Cigarettes_ by Jimmy Eat World

Luffy watched the ship sail away, the _Going Merry_ receding further into the distance with every passing second. He knew Nami was on it, and that she had taken it from them for some reason or other. He heard Zoro advising him to just let her go on and take the ship, to simply forget about her. As Zoro said that, he thought about the time she had been with them. He thought of her laugh, whenever he did something she had found amusing. He remembered how she had kept them in line and made sure that they were headed in the right direction, as any good navigator would. And, he remembered the times, unbeknownst to the crew, when he found himself unable to sleep, and she would somehow be up, there to talk to him until he felt he could finally doze off. He remembered all this, then turned to Zoro and stated firmly, "No way! Nami is the only person I'll accept as our navigator!"

_One Headlight_ by The Wallflowers

He found her sitting on the deck of the _Going Merry_ one night, a few days after they had left Cocoyashi village. She was staring at the stars, and seemed not to acknowledge his presence as he approached her. Therefore, he was shocked when she spoke out to him, calling, "Hey Luffy," without even breaking eye contact with the night sky. He stepped closer, sitting down next to her and asking, "So, what's up?" She took a second to reply, as if wondering if she should tell him at all. She decided instead to turn and embrace the boy, surprising him for the second time that night, a whispered, "Thank you," leaving her lips. He seemed confused for a second, before finally asking, "What for?" She looked up and smiled at him, before kissing him on the lips and breaking apart, a red blush coloring both of their faces. She continued smiling though, and replied, "For being the light to guide me through the darkness."

_Teenage Dream_ by Katy Perry

Nami had searched and searched after the battle and during the celebration that followed, finally finding Luffy standing amongst the various tables stacked with food, stuffing anything within his reach into his mouth. She approached him, tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention. He turned around, saw her and swallowed the food in his mouth before shouting, "Nami!" "Hey, Luffy!", came her equally ecstatic reply. They stood for a second in silence, before Nami stepped closer and threw her arms around Luffy, crushing him tight against her with a hug. Luffy seemed shocked and genuinely scared, racking his brains to see if he had done anything to offend Nami recently. Taking advantage of his momentary distraction, Nami pressed her lips to Luffy's, stealing his hat in the process. Luffy stood there dumbfounded as Nami released him and backed away, giving a small wink and taking off in the opposite direction, shouting over her shoulder, "Catch me!" Luffy seemed to wake up at that point, his cheeks slightly red as he touched his lips, then became aware of the lack of his straw hat. He smiled widely, chasing after Nami, laughing his head off as he did, all the while wondering if he would get anything else besides his hat back when he caught her.

_Wonderwall_ by Oasis

Nami watched the furniture and map paper as it fell from the top of Arlong Park. She listened as the crashes and general sounds of destruction continued from the same place she had been forced to live in for eight long years. She clutched the straw hat on her head with a single hand, shocked that she wasn't worried: for her sister, for her village, or even for Luffy. She knew he was fighting his hardest, and that sooner or later, Arlong and the building he had named after himself, would crumble, to be left as nothing but a nightmare that even then, would be chased away by the same owner of the straw hat she now wore upon her head.

_Chasing Cars_ by Snow Patrol

Nami found Luffy on the main deck of the _Going Merry_, laying on his back and staring at the sky. Nami walked close and was surprised when Luffy spoke, addressing her with a simple, "Hey Nami," not even bothering to look away from the clouds above them. He patted the ground beside him, asking a simple, "Wanna join me?" She walked over beside him, sitting and then laying beside him so that her head was even with his. He smiled and sighed, and Nami found herself doing the same. He then took her hand, shocking her again, although not objecting in the slightest. He turned to face her, smiling and asking, "This is nice right?" Nami gave a small smile, tightening the grip on his hand slightly and nodding, a small, "Yeah", escaping her lips.

_Just Say Yes_ by Snow Patrol

Nami was shocked, and Luffy was apprehensive, hoping she would give the affirmative. She stared at the ring in his hands, then at the man holding it, as if to assure herself that she did not have the two confused in some way. But no, Luffy had actually proposed to her! Him, the man now known the world over as the Pirate King, had gotten down on one knee and asked her to marry him! This shouldn't have come as a surprise to her though, they had been a couple for several years now, kept a secret from the rest of the crew, minus Robin and Zoro (Zoro having received a "little" help from Robin), who had put the pieces together and figured it out not long after they got together. She looked at the rest of the crew around her, unsure how she would answer. She looked down at Luffy, and came to a decision, probably already having known her answer, and just now being able to voice it. She removed her hands from her mouth and smiled, tears of joy streaming down her face as she opened her mouth. "Yes."

Yes, I have _Teenage Dream_ on my Ipod, and yes, I am a guy. I did skip a few songs on my Ipod, not even gonna lie about that. But I'm not gonna try and write a story about Luffy and Nami to _Last Resort_ by Papa Roach. At least not if its romance.

Hope you liked! Review! Constructive criticism is welcome! (Flames will be ignored)


End file.
